


Oh Wonder

by SannahOfSkva



Series: Game Changer Additions [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Flogging, Force Suppression Materials, Jedi Culture, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planet Koba (Star Wars), Siren Myth & Folklore, Slave Culture, Slave Trade, Slavery, Unethical Experimentation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannahOfSkva/pseuds/SannahOfSkva
Summary: Why does Yaddle know Slave Pelion? Well, here's why!OrYaddle has a painful backstory, and I'm going to tell you it.
Relationships: Polvin Kut & Hatred, Polvin Kut & Pain, Polvin Kut & The Dark Side, The Jedi Council Are All Friends, Yaddle & Polvin Kut, Yaddle & Yoda (Star Wars)
Series: Game Changer Additions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751278
Kudos: 54





	1. Standing On The World Outside

It took over two days to get to Koba. Two days since she questioned Yoda about their species, two days since the council told the Master/Padawan pair their mission and her arguing with them once her master was out of sight. Over two days of feeling the anger and pain her master felt bubble over their bond, two days of him avoiding meditating with the Padawan he had taken on.

Yaddle knows why he's anger, why Master Kut is plagued with torment. He lost his family to a warlord, the same one that now has control over Koba. She knew that, if Polvin Kut were to face the warlord, he would give in to his anger and hate, and he would fall. She had begged the council to reconsider, to choose another team, and they refused to budge.

The ship soon starts to land and, with a sigh, Yaddle stands to join the pilot. _A bad feeling, I have, about this._

_ ——————— _

Over two days, since Yoda had this bad feeling, and it's just gotten worse. Something is bound to happen, and it won't be good. He wonders if Yaddle had been right, that the council shouldn't have sent her and Polvin to that planet. They all noticed how the human's anger is ever present, always close to the surface. They know what happened to his family, and his singlemindedness in avenging them whenever their killer is brought up.

Settling farther into his meditation, Yoda reaches out to Koba to find the pair, and frowns when he does. Polvin's anger and hatred is worse than before, overpowering the man's sense of logic. Yaddle's presence is filled with fear of Polvin's anger and hate as well as whatever situation they're in, and determination for getting themselves out of it.

Than, Polvin's presence in the Force weakens before it disappears, causing his Padawan's to spike in pain and sadness and shock. The Force cries out at the loss of a powerful life, the Jedi who can feel it wincing at the death.

Quickly pulling out of his meditation, Yoda doesn't how Yaddle's presence dulls as she gets knocked unconscious, set on finding the other council members.

———————

"What is it?" Tulak asks, staring down at the small Jedi.

The Jedi had curled in a corner when brought in, half lucid and probably in shock from the other's death and the Force suppression cuffs in the process and passing out soon after. Auburn hair that's long and wavy, long ears that now lie flat, hands and shoeless feet that only three digits and long claws, green, and small. This is the first time Tulak had seen this species.

"No one knows." Someone states from behind him, tapping away at what he assumes is a holopad. "The species has been seen several times before, and always among the Jedi. There's an older one on the council named Yoda. As far as the data we have go, this is the first female of the species that had come from wherever they're from."

"So one of the rarest things out there, than?" A nod is his answer, and Tulak smiles. "Sell her at the highest bid to the Zygerrians. Don't harm her, as if she is, we won't get as much as we would've with her unharmed."

More nods, and Tulak continues to watch the small being. Such a rarity shouldn't have left her homeworld, and all that money will be his.


	2. Counting the Losses as I Let Them Go

The Zabrak pilot stands before the Jedi Council, eyes locked onto its oldest member. She’s not the only one staring at him, the entirety of the Council have turned to do so as well. The news that she brought clearly has affected him the most.

The Council doesn’t speak, at least not out loud. Their ability to talk telepathically is well known. The loss of one of their masters is definitely a concern, the problem on Koba more severe than they probably thought. Add in the fact that the padawan not returning to the ship at the end of the day caused the Council to become silent in seconds.

There’s many possibilities as to what could’ve happened. The padawan had hid somewhere, which would’ve prevented her returning, but that day turned to a week. She was captured, and her means of escaping meant not returning to the ship. Or, worse yet, captured and sold off at the highest bid to slavers.

The last one is what the Zabrak believes is what most likely has happened. That padawan is from a rarely seen species that the galaxy knows nothing of. Add in the fact that she’s the first female while the rest have been male, means that a slaver or scientist would pay top dollar just to have her. Most of Koba’s population would give in to the temptation and sell her off the bat.

“Find her, we must.” Master Yoda states, eyes flickering up to meet the pilot’s. “Know nothing, we do, about the slave trade. Help us, will you?”

She doesn’t even have to think twice about it.

“I will. Who knows what they’ll do to her.”

———————

Tulak smiles at the Zygerrian queen and her guards, idly tapping his glass. A screen hovers between them at the center of the table, showcasing the padawan to the entire room. Surprisingly, the small Jedi is still sleeping, most likely using what little access she has to the Force to heal whatever damage that smack to the head has done.

The queen scowls as she looks at the price he’d set, which probably means he set it to high. If she lowers it, he just hopes it’s not a huge difference.

“This is too much.” The queen states, and Tulak internally winces. “She’s been damaged, and her Force sensitivity makes her a high risk.”

“She’s from a rare species,” Tulak quickly shoots back, “that seems to only produce Force sensitives. Add in the fact of her being the only female seen so far, the price suitably fits.”

The queen simply stares hard at him, eyes unblinking before she turns to the screen. The small being had woken up, and had started sluggishly pulling at the cuffs. Despite there being no sound, Tulak can practically hear the muttered cursing as she fails to remove them.

“How old is she?”

“Who knows. The old one is nearing eight hundred, so does it really matter?”


	3. Heavy the Water as I Sink Below

Test Subject 1985 frowns, poking at their food as they watch the guards whisper vigorously amongst themselves. The being knows they’re not the only one that is watching the guards, as they can feel the other six members of their table doing the same. Next to them, 1986 shifts in his seat before elbowing the two next to him.

“Can either of you hear them?” The being asks, pulling at his remaining lek. 1985 internally cries at the sight, knowing that the loss of his other lek is the reason why his owner sold the Twi’lek to the scientists.

1987 shakes his own head, patches of bleached fur flying everywhere. If it wasn’t for those patches, he would’ve been mistaken as a tall human then a Wookiee. The soft howl he gave was a distinctive  _ ‘no.’ _

“Something about a new  _ donation.” _ 1985 mutters, knowing that the other two would be able to hear them. “By the excitement I’m getting from them, this donation is probably something rare.  _ Very _ rare.”

“As rare as you, Jay?” 1986 asks, and the being shakes their head.

“Much rarer.” Jay, also known as Test Subject 1985 mutters. “People  _ know _ that Anzati are real, but this being… she was something the scientists have never seen before. I pray that little harm will come to her.”

“1985!” A scientist calls out, standing by the doors. Jay looks up at the call, a frown on their face. “Come with me! We have things to do!”

With a sigh, Jay stands. They mutter to the table a couple of ‘goodbyes,’ taking their tray to the window to put it away. The eyes of the guards follow them, and Jay straightens their back and glares darkly at several of the nearby ones. They shy away from them, and the being grins as they follow the scientist out.

* * *

“I want you to calm Subject 1991 down. I can’t make sure the being is healthy if I can’t get close, and she’ll probably respond better to you.” The scientist tells them, the human motioning to the door before continuing. “She woke up and bit one of the guards on the way in.”

Jay frowns, shooting a look towards the guards that are trailing being them.  _ That explains  _ his  _ bandaged hand. _ They open the door, slipping in and closing it quickly behind them to prevent the being from escaping. That’ll cause the  _ both _ of them pain. As they enter, though, something green practically disappears in front of them.

Jay quickly guesses that the being is both small as well as quick, with the way that she had disappeared when they entered. Whatever she is, she can easily fit under the large beds, having jumped off the one she was sitting on to hide under it. Jay moves closer to the bed, kneeling to get a closer look.

“Hello?” They call out, getting a hiss in response. “You don’t have to hide, it won’t work anyways. They’ll use a more  _ hostile _ way to get you out.” The hissing stops, and Jay quickly continues. “Do you want to make this easier on yourself? Or harder?”

Jay holds their breath, waiting for a response. It feels like days have passed until the small being actually gives them some kind of response, creeping out from under the bed. Jay smiles as carefully as possible, shocked at seeing the newest member of the place’s test subjects.

Yes,  _ now _ they can see how everyone’s excited. Jay had a few run-ins with this species, but it  _ rarely _ happened, and it was usually with a male member that was among the Jedi.


End file.
